Katerina Graham
Katerina Graham, more commonly known by her stagename, Kat Graham, is an Swiss-born American actress, singer, dancer and model. She is best known for her role as Bonnie Bennett on The CW television series '' The Vampire Diaries. '' Early life Kat was born on September 5, 1989 in Geneva, Switzerland and raised in Los Angeles to Joseph Graham who is Liberian and Natasha who is of Jewish, Russian and Polish origin. She attended Hebrew school and speaks English, Spanish and French as well as some Portuguese. Career Commercials and dancing Graham began her career in the entertainment industry at age six. Over the next eight years, she appeared in various commercials, including those for Barbie, K-Mart, Pop Tarts, and Edison. At 17, Graham participated in a national marketing campaign to advertise Coca-Cola's soft drink Fanta. Graham appeared in the marketing campaign as a member of the "Fantanas", known as Capri, also known as Strawberry. At the age of 15, Graham caught the eye of choreographer Fatima Robinson, and was asked to perform at the BET Awards as a background dancer for lil' Bow Wow. Graham followed her BET Awards appearance with work as a background dancer for Missy Elliott, Pharrell, Jamie Foxx, and choreographers Hi-Hat and Michael Rooney. Graham has appeared in various music videos, including Akon's "Lonely", Christina Millian's "Dip It Low", Justin Bieber and Usher's "Somebody to Love (Remix)", 112's "What If", John Legend's "Used to Love U", B2K's "Why I Love You", Musiq Soulchild's "B.U.D.D.Y.", and Nelly's "Just A Dream" and Diddy-Dirty Money with Usher "Looking for Love". Television and film In 2002 Graham made her television debut on the Disney Channel television series Lizzie McGuire. Graham went on to appear on various television shows, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The OC, Malcolm In The Middle, Joan of Arcadia, Grounded For Life, and "Greek". In 2008 appeared in three episodes of the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana playing the role of a girlfriend to the character Jackson Stewart. Graham has also had notable supporting roles in films such as 17 Again and The Roommate. In December 2008Graham began filming Sci-Fi Dance film Boogie Town in Los Angeles, California. Filming on the film was put on hold that same month due to payroll issues with background performers. In April 2009 principal photography was stopped dude to schedule conflicts with some of her cast mates and other projects. The film is set in a futuristic New York City in 2015 where dance battles are permanently banned. Graham plays the role of Ingrid. The film's release date is yet to be determined. In March 2009 Graham was cast in The CW Supernatural Drama television series The Vampire Diaries based on the book trilogy of the same name The Vampire Diaries. Graham portrays the role of Bonnie Bennett a teenage witch and is considered her breakout role. The series premiered on September 10, 2009 to over 3.60 million viewers and received praise for the series progression from critics. In May 2012 the series was renewed for the shows fourth season. In 2011 Graham won "Scene Stealer Female" at the Teen Choice Awards for her role on the show. In August 2010 The Hollywood Reporter announced Graham was cast in the Universal Pictures Dance Drama film Honey 2. The film is a sequel to the 2003 film Honey. The film follows a troubled teenager and aspiring dancer whom joins a dance crew. The film was released theatrically in selected countries for a limited release and went on to make over $8 million worldwide. In June 2011 the film was released Straight-to-DVD in North America to negative reviews from critics though Graham's performance and dancing was praised. That same year Graham starred in another Dance film this time a Kung Fu Dance Action film called Dance Fu in which Graham appeared as the female lead. Filmography External links *Kat Graham Official Website www.katgraham.com *Graham on IMDb http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0334159/